The Love of a Good Man
by WorkandHotdogs
Summary: He wasn't usually this much of a talker, but she needed to know.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi guys. Here's a little one shot that popped into my head. All typos and mistakes are mine. **_

_**I'm dedicating this to Helen; she helped to inspire this fic. I love her. A lot.**_

_**I hope you enjoy.**_

The room was dark and silent apart from the small spots of light dancing on the ceiling from a nightlight and the gentle gurgling of the eight month old girl who occupied the cot in the corner.

Her father was sitting in an armchair watching her sleep. It was a ritual he'd begun from the day she had been born. A smile crept onto his face as he watched his daughter fidget in her sleep. He contemplated crossing the room and lifting her out; he liked her to be close to his heart. The gentle _thub-thub _seemed to help her sleep. Giving in after he saw her eyes open, he gathered up the baby in his arms and returned to his chair. She grabbed onto the one of the cords on his hoody with one hand and held his finger with the other. His thumb stroked over the tiny fingers. She was a miracle. And she was his. He'd never seen anything so perfect, except for maybe his wife but his baby had all of her best features – her eyes, her smile and he had a feeling the attitude would start to show very soon.

"We've got to be quiet, we don't want to disturb Mummy," he whispered, "She's been rushed off her feet today so she needs her rest."

The tiny girl squeezed his finger in response. She knew his voice. It had echoed through too her while she was still in her mother's womb and so now it was one of the things that soothed her.

It didn't take long for her to return to sleep nestled to her father's chest. He would have kept her there all night but she'd get too used to not sleeping alone if he did. Content that she was unlikely to wake up again for a while, he placed her back in the cot.

* * *

><p>He'd been sat in the armchair for a good while just watching again when he heard the door open. He turned his head to see his wife leaning in the doorway. She smiled warmly at him although her eyes gave away the tiredness. He moved slightly and extended his arm to her. She approached him and sat on his lap. Somehow, she managed to find a way of curling up; knees butted against the arm of the chair and her head resting on his shoulder His arms folded around her waist and held her close to him.<p>

Kissing the top of her head he whispered, "I love you," into her hair. He felt her smile against his neck. Knowing she would soon be in the land of nod he shifted a little to make sure he was comfortable and wouldn't have to move again and wake her. As soon as her breathing was even and her body was relaxed he began to whisper into the shadows.

"You know, looking back, I never would have guessed that I'd end up like this, not in a million years. I wasn't a good person, not really. I was selfish; I'd have stepped on anyone's toes on the way to getting what I wanted. Then I met your mum, Flo, and things began to change. The things I wanted began to change.

You'd hardly believe we used to loathe each other, would you? We used to fight all the time at work but then there was one shift, just one, and it changed the way I looked at her. We still fought, of course we did, you know what we're like, but it was different.

I can't imagine my life without her; the times between our first failed attempts at a relationship were hell. She completes me and you, petal, are the cherry on the cake. I know I don't always show it but I love you both more than you could ever know."

He took a deep, steadying breath before continuing.

"I have to tell you, Flo, the reason I sit with you nearly every night. Daddy's living on borrowed time. I have a tumour in my brain that's hell set on killing me. I probably won't get to see you grow up into the amazing woman I know you'll become, I won't get to see you get married nor have kids of your own. Who knows, maybe some new procedure might come out of the blue and give me a little more precious time but I think I've already played that hand.

I want you to grow up knowing that your Daddy loved you more and more every day. I want you to remember me sitting here. Even if you remember feeling like you were never alone, that'll be good enough for me. You won't ever be alone; I'll always be with you just like I'll always be with your mum."

He stopped when he felt a tear on his skin. It wasn't his.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough," she replied softly.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

They both moved from the chair to the cot and placed kissed on their daughter's head. Florence's eyes opened for a second and held her father's gaze. Her tiny eyes sparkled in the light.

"I love you, Florence."

She gurgled happily before her eyes closed and a small smile played at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

><p>They lay tangled together in the darkness, neither one wanting to let go.<p>

"I'll always love you Nick, always. Every time I see our daughter I'll be reminded of how much you love me too."

He kissed her, "Forever Zoe, forever."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I couldn't resist writing an epilogue. I hope you like.**_

A young woman with jet black hair lounged on the sofa in her mother's flat. She aimlessly changing the channel until, after spotting repeats of her favourite cartoon, settled.

"A bit old to be watching that, aren't you?" Her Mum called from the kitchen.

"Rubbish. It reminds me of being little." A strange feeling washed over her and she thought for a moment she could see someone in her mind's eye; greying, but devilishly handsome, looking down at her with a smile on his face. She knew who he was in a heartbeat. It was her dad. This picture of him in her head was different though, it wasn't the static face of a memory of a photo, he was moving.

Obviously she'd not answered to something her mum had said for a few moments later she felt a nudge.

"Hmm? Sorry mum, I zoned out a little there."

"I noticed," Zoe replied, perching on the arm and stroking her daughter's hair, "So what were you thinking about?"

Florence's downcast eyes gave it away straight away. When she finally did look up into her mother's eyes she found her own teary gaze mirrored there.

"I miss him, mum."

"I know. I miss him too."

Zoe gathered her daughter up in a hug.

"It was weird mum; it was like I could almost hear him talking. It had to have been a memory but I never usually get anything like that even when I look at pictures."

"What was he doing?"

"He was looking down at me, smiling."

Zoe felt her heart constrict.

"He used to sit with you nearly every night. He doted on you. You know, more than a few times, we'd get to work and I'd find he'd cancelled the baby sitter and he'd watch you while he did paperwork in his office."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were hardly ever away from him. That why, even though you weren't old enough to remember him properly, you still miss him so much."

"It's not fair. Why did it have to be him that got ill? Why take away my dad from me?"

"He'd been ill for a long time, Flo, you know that. I always had it in my head that when he talked about having children he wanted a son, but I couldn't have been more wrong. I can still see it now; the way he looked at you. His eyes seemed to sparkle. Well, more than they did normally. Your father was quite the charmer."

Flo let out a laugh through the tears that were starting to fall.

"I tell you what, I'll get the ice-cream out of the freezer and I'll tell you some of the stories about him I couldn't tell you when you were younger," Zoe winked and got up.

"Mum!"

"Hey, I never said it was anything rude!"

The pair of them giggled.

"Flo!"

"What?" She called sleepily.

"There's something here for you."

Intrigued, Flo wandered into the living room.

Waiting for her were a big bunch of flowers and an envelope with her name on.

"For me?"

"Looks like it. They just came."

Flo smelt the bouquet before running her hands over the envelope.

"Go on, open it." Zoe recognised Nick's handwriting but didn't say anything.

She watched as she saw her daughter's expression change before a smile revealed itself from underneath the torrent of tears. Flo held it out for her mother to read.

_My darling Florence,_

_I know that when you read this you'll be a beautiful young woman. I'd bet you're giving your mum a run for her money but don't tell her I said that. _

_I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am that I haven't been there, how sorry I am that I can't be there. I'd have given anything but I played all the hands life gave me and the dealer still won. _

_You'd better be looking after her. I'm sure you'll be doing a fine job. You used to promise me every night. Remember? I'd ask you to promise and you'd always squeeze my hand. How you understood I'll never know but I know you did._

_Sometime soon, you should be getting another letter. It won't be from me exactly but it'll be something for you from me. Hopefully it should help you out in whatever you choose to do. I just want you to do whatever will make you happiest and there should be nothing that holds you back. It's the least I could do. _

_Flo, just know that I will love you always. I'm not particularly religious or spiritual but if my conscious is out there somewhere be sure that there is not a moment where I don't think about you and your mum. _

_Have an amazing life._

_All my love,_

_Dad xxx_

Tears were coursing down Zoe's cheeks by the time she reached the end. Arms were swiftly wrapped around her.

Mother and daughter stood folded around each other knowing that no matter what, they would always have the love of a good man.


End file.
